


Pillow Talk

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Eight Slices Makes a Domestic Pie [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat, Community: be_compromised, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I have my pillow back?" he asks as he tosses his shirt in the hamper and pads over to the bed where Natasha's already cuddled in on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> Prompt by crazy4orcas: [Gentle slices of life.](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=7698295#t7698295)

Clint isn't exactly sure how they acquired a cat. It doesn't seem like Natasha's thing, but there is evidence: behold, a cat.

"Can I have my pillow back?" he asks as he tosses his shirt in the hamper and pads over to the bed where Natasha's already cuddled in on her side.

('And since when exactly was it _her_ side?' Clint wonders briefly to himself.)

She lifts her head and peers through the tangle of red curls her hair makes after a good washing. She sees the black cat curled up on said pillow and falls back to hers with a deep sigh. "Move him." Her eyelids drift shut and her breath evens out.

No real help from the only likely culprit of cat acquisition, so resigned, he gets to it and gently talks nothings to the pillow-squatting feline until it doesn't hiss when he brings his hand close and even starts to mew with curiosity rather than hostility. He knuckles behind its ears until he finds the spot and earns a purr.

"Okay, buddy. Time to move." Gently, he scoops up the cat and sets it a foot over up against Natasha.

She raises her head again, instantly alert. "Clint."

"She got a name?" Clint asks.

Irritated, she grinds out, "Liho."

He stares at her, then sputters. "You can't name a cat 'bad luck'! She deserves waay better than that."

"Goodnight, Clint."

"And since when do we have a cat anyway?"

 _"We_ don't. Goodnight." She reaches out and turns off the lamp on her side of the bed.

The cat meows a complaint. Clint scratches behind its ears then leans over and kisses Natasha's temple.

"Goodnight."


End file.
